camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma's Doll
Quest Start: Evan Quest Finish: Evan Leads To: One Man's Salvage Quest Text Summary Assist Master Tailor Evan in Holtham by making a woolen doll for his niece and delivering it to her. Story Hello *class*, I heard you were quite handy in that scrape we had with the Hibernians! Now, see what you can do about those bandits! They snuck in here the other day and stole a bunch of wool bedrolls! They aren't as bold as they used to be, though; I have killed enough of them that most bandits respect and avoid me. Fighting bandits doesn't get armor made though, so their mischief has put me dreafully behind. On top of that, it's my niece's birthday today and I haven't done a thing for her! I was wondering if you could be a friend and help me. I will teach you tailoring and in exchange you will make a woolen doll for my niece and take it to her. How does that sound? Speak to Evan to get instruction and supplies. Are you sure you wish to join the Tailors order? Evan says, "I hereby induct you to the Tailor's Guild and make you an official Crafter's Helper! I have just given you your first patterns, more will be revealed to you as you progress." Evan says, "Now open the Specializations menu in the upper right hand corner of your screen; it is the third circle from the left. At the bottom of this window you will see 'Tradeskills' followed by the tradeskill books you were given." Evan says, "Find the one that says Clothworking, place it on your quickbar, and click it. If your quickbar is full, you can click the arrows at the end of the quickbar to find an empty one." Evan says, "A window will appear showing your current pattern categories. Click the symbol next to the word Doll to reveal the doll patterns. Right click on the picture of the doll to see the ingredients required." Evan says, "You can find these ingredients in the realm or buy them from various merchants, but I have just given you the ones you need for the woolen doll. (In your backpack)" Evan says, "Now, left click the doll icon, put it on your quickbar, and click it to make the doll. Take the doll to Emma and then come back here. To give her the doll, click the doll in your inventory and then left click Emma. She is at the blacksmith shop!" Create a doll and bring it to Emma in Holtham. Emma says, "Oh! What a pretty doll! Please tell my uncle thank you for the thoughtful gift!" Return to Evan and let him know Emma is happy. Well done, *name*! Here is a little something to help you in your journeys. This lucky bracelet has served me well, but now that the bandits don't attack me, I don't need it. Your work is quite promising; stop by again, I might have another job for you! Rewards * Lucky Bracelet * 405 experience * 1 silver 53 copper Category:Quest Category:Albion Category:Holtham Category:Constantine's Sound